planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun
Sun, (AKA Master/'Mistress Sun') is a Solar Snake-dragon who is the sensei and adoptive-mother of the nine Planet Dragons. She was a supporting character in the series. One of Sun's first students was an Inferno Falcon named Vulcan, who trained to become the the "ultimate warrior" known as the Dragon Master, but he was later denied the title. She was then responsible for teaching the Planet Dragons in the art of Dragon Kata. Due to her being trained under her father Flare, she is said to be one of the most powerful dragons in the series. It is unknown what style she uses, since it was never established in the movie, The Planet Dragons. Biography Childhood Training with Father Sun had a long-lifetime were her father Flare, who trained his daughter many skills of Dragon Kata, under the impression to become a noble mentor & protector. She was even trained to become a responsible owner of the Celestial Palace, which eventually became a prominent residence for her. Sun was revealed to have a brother named Octomatis, who was ambitious of becoming a warrior as well. She also developed an unlikely friendship with Blacky, a black-hole type of dragon. 'Adulthood' Adopting Vulcan Sun discovered an infant Inferno Falcon-dragon, who just hatched from his egg. He was the first child that Sun had adopted, and was trained under the impression of becoming the legendary Dragon Master, a prodigy foretold in legend. As Vulcan trained, Sun wasn't aware that he wanted the power of the Dragon's Gift so badly. Flare ultimately refused to let Vulcan have the box, due to sensing darkness inside him. Afterwards, Vulcan rampaged across the Village of Prosperity, attempting to steal the Dragon's Gift box by force, until the Inferno Falcon was knocked unconscious by Flare and ended-up in prison as a result. Sun couldn't help but feel sorrow that the warrior she trained had become a monster. First Confrontation Another one of Sun's major conflicts took place in a grand court room, where she had an argument with Octomatis, both trying to debate whether which of their choices would make the world a better place. While Octomatis chose to create an army and obtain world-domination, Sun chose to give out peace to and order beneficial rights to citizens. After hearing about both speeches, the judge decides that Sun's debate is best. However, Octomatis could not let his choice of ruling the world go, so he goes out to ambush her. After defending herself with the skills obtained from her father, she retreated to a tower (which what is now known as the Solar System headquarters). When Octomatis broke into the entrance, Sun had no choice but to use her extremely bright light-wave attack against him, causing him to get blinded on his right-eye. He soon ran away from the HQ and swears revenge on her. Yet, Sun realized she needed help to stop Octomatis from obliterating her dream of the world gaining peace. Second Confrontation Sun was then ambushed by a group of viking-like hunters along with an unknown entity, who called himself called under the name "Dark Black". Sun refused to fight and quickly flew away, It was later revealed Blacky inadvertently betrayed his best friend, and developed an army of hunters under his behalf. Meeting the Planet Dragons Sun needed help as she, along with her father, were seeking danger along the Village of Prosperity. She came across nine different dragons. First Four She first met Mercury (who was an orphan originally named "Zip") and appreciated his fast fighting skills, so she adopted him as her first son. She later met the young & beautiful Venus, who was happily raised because of her habit of gymnastics. However this was adopted due to the long absence of her old father, the Royal King. Sun eventually caught the sight of an extremely-rare, rogue Earth Terran. This dragon was later named Terra, and quickly became social along with Venus & Mercury. Later in the Village of Prosperity, Sun later had a little confrontation with Mars, for being a mischievous nuisance to the town's citizens. Sun eventually ended a battle with Mars after saving him from a falling pillar, and instead of directly forcing him to leave, she decides to raise the red dragon and teach him Dragon Kata, as well as let him only use his tricks for good. Four Bigger Dragons & a Dwarf Sun then helped Jupiter (formerly "Gustus") master and harness power of dust and clouds after he demonstrated great strength, and eventually adopted him to teach Dragon Kata. She then discovered an orphanage, finding a 15 year-old dragon named Saturn, and didn't regard him as a "monster". After teaching him a demonstration about controlling his strength, Saturn earned the respect of the many children, including the orphanage-manager. Sun later met Uranus (or "Yuri"), who was forced to work as a janitor for an obstacle course. Soon after he became the first to complete the course, he finally earned a day-off and desired to have Sun raise him as hers. She then discovered Neptune who was a troubled student due to a near-deadly lab incident, and was slowly raised after being taught martial arts along with using his intellect as an advantage. Sun then found Pluto, who was separated far from his early home in the arctic. For comfort and support, Pluto was raised so he didn't feel left-out, and even taught how to fight threats when needed. The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons: The Series Planet Dragons 2 Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality General Information Physical Appearance Personality Abilities & Weaponry Fighting Style Family Gallery Trivia * Sun was originally going to be a male character. * Sun and Flare were initially not going to be related, since her first concept depicted her as a more Western-style dragon, much different than her present depiction. This was changed, along with Sun's appearance to reinforce the fact they're both related. * As similar case goes with her and Octomatis; Both were originally not related, but the reason to make them brother & sister was to make the series' 1st season finale-episode feel more dramatic. This is essentially why Octomatis' appearance contrasts so heavily to Sun's. Category:Sun Snakes